


Home

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean doesn’t care what song the orchestra is going to play on his wedding. At least not now, that he and Cas said their vows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“Cas, there must be at least hundred people out there!” Dean exclaimed, emerging into the room and slamming the door shut.

“I know. Isn’t it great?” Castiel’s face lit up like it was Christmas and even though the hunter hated crowds he decided to pretend that everything was fine. For his angel.

“Sure as hell, it is. But where did you get all of them from?” The hunter asked, fixing his green tie and taking a look at his outfit in the mirror. He was getting fucking married. With Cas. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be someone’s husband, let alone have an angel as one, he’d told them to get help and stop taking drugs.

“If I remember correctly, I simply ordered our friend Charlie to take care of it.” His fiancé stated proudly, gazing into Dean’s eyes.

“That explains everything. How long do we have untill everything starts?” The hunter asked, stepping closer to the other man and straightening his shirt’s collar along with fixing the man’s tie. It was blue, and brought out the color of the angel’s eyes.

“Not long. Only 10 minutes.” Castiel answered, turning around and planting a soft kiss at Dean’s lips.

“Good. Let’s go then. The hunter said, offering the angel an arm, and they went through the hall and out of the bunker, the first lines of Night Moves by Bob Seger played by the orchestra making them both laugh like crazy.

At first, Dean was hesistant about the whole marriage thing. Cas knew that Dean loved him, as well as everyone around, so why make a big-ass ceremony and waste time and money. That’s what the hunter thought, at least until his lover dropped on one knee in front of him and asked for his hand. That literally turned his world upside down.

And now, here he was, walking toward the aisle and eyeing the people around him. Dean was happy to see only familiar faces, no strangers. There was Ellen and Jo, both in matching pink dresses and he had to admit that they looked amazing. He spotted Ceasar and Jesse, along with Garth and some other hunter friends. On the one and the other side of the priest stood Charlie and Sam.

They both had no idea who they wanted to be Castiel’s best man but Charlie stepped up and offered that she would be the angel’s maid of honour. Why not, they all thought. They were already weird enough couple so why not make the wedding even more crazy?

She was his only friend, except for them all, and was capable of understanding Cas almost as well as Dean was. The hunter’s choice was obvious, he wouldn’t have anyone for his best man but Sam. They went literally through hell and back together and his brother was the one to encourage him to make a move on the angel. Dean wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Sam.

It took the hunter a lot of time to admit to himself that he was interested to guys as well as girls. As he looked back, it was kinda obvious but he had a hard time saying it out loud. Fortunately, Dean had a lot of support from their friends and it just slipped in a regular conversation someday. They already knew but it was a big step for the hunter.

And here he was, the first notes of All Out Of love by Air Supply being played by the orchestra, because he refused to come to the wedding if they were to play Mendelson’s March. That was the most cliché song he would let them use.

But, to be honest, he couldn’t care less, even if they played freaking My Heart Will Go On in that exact moment.

Because, when he gazed into Castiel’s eyes, saying “I do.” and hearing the songs words: “I’m so lost without you.” he could only think about the fact that he finally found his place in the world.

He found home and that wasn’t about the bunker.

Cas was his home. And he knew he would never feel lost again.


End file.
